


Hinata rides Kageyama like a tall bicycle

by Y0lkie (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time writing Smut, Gay Sex, Hinata thinking bout being tall, How do dicks work lol, Im bad at writing smut sorry, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama tired of hinatas shit, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Short One Shot, drabble smut, gay nerds, he loves him though, over sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Y0lkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata forgets he's having sex and thinks about how tall he is at the moment<br/>-first smut-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata rides Kageyama like a tall bicycle

Kageyama had always stood way over Hinata. Standing in front, next or ten feet near him reminded Hinata that his genes were fucked and he would always be the height of an eight year old.  
Yet now in an impossible feat, Hinata Shoyou stood above Kageyama Tobio and it felt so good.  
Well not exactly, he wasn't technically standing but he was above Kageyama and feeling very,very good.  
Every time he rose his hips he got the pleasure of being EVEN taller and you know, having a dick in his butt. Even during sex was Hinata thinking about his height.  
Though without him noticing, Kageyama had gripped his hips and slammed him back down hitting directly hitting his sweet spot eliciting a loud needy moan from the smaller boy.  
Kageyama, noticing his lack of focus, sat up and gripped Hinata's ear with his mouth, "You were thinking about your height when I was fucking you, weren't you dumbass?" he growled through his mouthful of sweaty ear.

"C-can't help it I -ah was thinking your so tall." Shoyou shuddered most  
definitely not feeling his boyfriend's hot breath on the inside of his ear. Nope not at all. Trying to evade the further torture and questioning he knew this fucking sadist would put him through Hinata used the only trick he had in his arsenal at the moment;

Grinding his butt as hard as he could against Kageyama's dick. 

Both men groaned immediately and Kageyama began his rapid pace once again, pulling out and flipping Hinata on his before slipping back in all the way to the hilt. He proceeded to pound everything he had into it. Of course Hinata didn't mind as he twisted around and fisted the sheets under him to the point of tearing.

But of course good things don't last forever and Tobio knew he was nearing his limit. With his pride and the intense need to cum last he unwilling slowed down and slid in out of Hinata's intense heat just barely touching his prostate with his head.

"T-T-Tobio! -Ah please! I'm so cl-close! Ah Ah so goo-good" Hinata whined loudly trying to snap his hips back to speed up the pace but failed when he was roughly grabbed and held still. While being a whiny baby about the pace he didn't notice the hand on his dick until it was too late and he found himself cumming.  
And he came hard, spurting all over his bed and stomach. Kageyama almost came as well the hot small space he was in already got hotter and smaller squeezing the life out of his dick.  
However his annoyance at Hinata's two second attention span is stronger than anything his dick can shoot out.  
"Hah hah- Kageyama, that was really go-" 

"I'm not done Shoyou." 

Hinata blinked.  
And then blinked again.  
"I'm sorry whaa-!" Before he could even finish Kageyama started back up his grueling pace. Pounding into his oversensitive prostate grinding his teeth and hoping Hinata comes again before he does.  
Under him Hinata had tears at the corners of his eyes. Whining and huffing out deliciously erotic noises that alone could make Tobio cum. Everything felt so tingly and so hot and just so damn good. 

"Hinata I-I'm gonna cum!" He hissed through his closes teeth. 

"Yes! Yes me too! Ah ahh cum with me Tobio, it's too good!" Just about sobbing he wrapped his thin arms around his lovers neck and screamed his release. Tobio followed soon after shoving his face into Hinata's shoulder trying to muffle the long broken groan he let out. 

In the aftermath Shoyou felt a pair of lips on his softly kissing and he lazily followed the rhythm and cuddled into the blanket that was half-heartily thrown across their naked bodies.

"G'-night Tobio love ya'" he yawned

"Sweet dreams dumbass love you too" 

And Hinata did have sweet dreams.


End file.
